Yoshi
Yoshi is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #32 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4484.5. Wii Sports Yoshi''' is poor in Tennis. Her skill level is 340-350. She usually plays with Haru or Nick. In Baseball, she is acceptable and her team members are Anna, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, and Martin. Her skill level is around 410. Yoshi plays on the Baseball teams of Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Daisuke, and Alex. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Yoshi is good at Swordplay and her level is 851+. In Table Tennis, she used to be the Champion, but Lucía quickly surpassed her. She is the Table Tennis teacher of Lucía, with a level of 1481+, putting her in Pro Class, and she is the Vice Champion. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class as well, with a level of 1271+, and she plays with Midori and Steve. She isn't very good at Cycling, coming in 74th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Yoshi is a Standard Mii. Trivia *Yoshi appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. **Yoshi also wears red armor the most, wearing it six times. *Yoshi is one of the first three Miis you'll ever face on Swordplay Showdown. The other two being Jake and Misaki. *Like Pit, Yoshi shares the name of another video game character, this time from the Super Mario games. *She is the first Thin Purple Armored opponent to not attack as quickly as possible. *Her Japanese name is ''ヨシ'' (''Yoshi''). **This is identical to her English name. **Unlike other Miis with Japanese names, Yoshi's name uses katakana. She shares this trait with Haru. *Her Korean name is ''순자'' (Sunja'''). *She's the best Mii to be right-handed in Table Tennis. *She's Japanese. **This is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *She used to be the Table Tennis Champion, but Lucía quickly surpassed her. *In her Wii Music artwork, she can be seen with no eyebrows, which is unusual. *Her skill level is always above 330 and below 1490. *Yoshi's name is the last out of the CPU Miis from both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort to come alphabetically. *She ranked #32 for both Average Skill Level and Total Skill Level. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Harpsichord. *Yoshi is always right-handed. *She improved in Wii Sports Resort, from being average in Wii Sports to being great in Wii Sports Resort. Gallery YoshiDACotQR.JPG|Yoshi's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-14-1.png|Yoshi's badge (Sports) Badge-71-3.png|Yoshi's badge (Glasses) 20- Yoshi's Team.jpg|Yoshi's Baseball Team. Yoshi_harpsichord_.jpg|An official Wii Music artwork of Yoshi. 2018-02-07 (46).png|Yoshi and her teammates Midori and Steve in Basketball. 20180210_071802.jpg|Yoshi in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0112.JPG|Yoshi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (24).png|Yoshi in Baseball. DSC01959.JPG|Yoshi in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0499.JPG|Yoshi playing Basketball at Midnight. 2018-08-16 (22).png|Yoshi in Cycling. IMG_0839.JPG|Yoshi Sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-09-13 (20).png 2018-09-08 (16).png 2018-09-08 (7).png 2018-09-08 (3).png 2018-10-08 (103).png IMG_20181021_205305.jpg|Yoshi, winner of Back Attack in Wii Party Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (20).png Shohei, Victor, Haru, Yoshi, Ryan, Ren, Takumi, Kentaro, Sakura, Gwen, Sandra, Misaki, Silke, and Cole featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Yoshi in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoshi (right) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Yoshi wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1597.jpg IMG 1962.jpg Ashley,_Yoshi_and_Chris_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png 1552026179050 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Steve,_Luca_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Elisa,_Luca,_Steve_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Yoshi, Gwen, Alex and Mike participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miyu, Abe, Yoshi and Ian participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoshi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Yoshi in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(323).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 43 03 PM.png Tyrone&Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi holding hands with Tyrone in Skydiving. Anna, Yoshi and Meggan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png AABE1DF3-9E41-49D0-B98E-F972B2C8D711.jpeg Abe, Yoshi and Barbara participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Susana in Bowling.JPG Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Double Pro Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Mii Category:Green Females Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis who love green Category:Miis that have name references Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with wrinkles Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports Category:Elderly CPU Miis Category:Miis with lipsticks